


Adoration

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved that, loved being covered by him, protected, and held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Jones.

Jason sighed, moving his hand over his face. The water was almost too hot but he didn’t care. It had been a long day, a long evening; he did not want a long night. They seemed to be getting nowhere with this case. Each murder and clue added more question marks. He also noticed Reid was at the end of his rope…he was not the only one noticing. Both Hotch and Morgan talked to him about it without talking to him about it. They never said the words but they didn't have to. Jason would have a long talk with him before they left New Orleans.

 

He heard the glass door snap open and inhaled her familiar scent. Emily Prentiss pressed her naked body on his, her hands roaming across his stomach before moving up to his chest. When she sighed in his ear, Jason exhaled.

 

“I thought about you and you were here.” He said.

 

“I knew you needed me…I knew I needed you.”

 

Jason turned in her arms, kissing her deeply. Emily ran her wet fingers through his hair. She went down on her knees, again stroking his stomach. He sighed as her tongue ran up his thick, wet cock. Eyes closed, head lolling back, he groaned as Emily swallowed him whole. 

 

Damn she was good at it; he never knew how to tell her such a thing. She had perfect suction, tongue, and lips. The noises she made, like a hungry animal, turned him on. The way she would both jerk and suck was like a double shot of Dear God in Heaven. She never minded when he pulled her hair or squeezed her shoulder hard. The words never uttered, Jason still knew that she liked it…anyone who did it as she did had to like it.

 

Emily Prentiss loved cock. She was quite picky but she loved it. Jason was one of her favorites. He was not the largest man she had ever encountered, nor the smallest. He was just right…and she was Goldilocks. She loved the weight of him, the girth, how it felt when he was hard. She loved it thrust inside of her or deep in her throat. She loved it in her hands or pressed against her ass under the covers while the world still slept but they were awake.

 

Part of her sheer joy was that Jason wanted the attention as much as she desired to give it. Most women never realized but not all men were cock men…Jason Gideon was a cock man. He never had to tell her, didn’t even have to hint. When cock men and cock women encountered each other simple words were not required.

 

“Oh God, oh God, Katya!”

 

When that whimper came from the pit of his stomach, Emily knew he was close. She teased his rim with two fingers, sliding them in deeper and deeper until she pressed his prostate.

 

“Oh Jesus!”

 

Jason hit that mezzo-soprano note, grabbed her raven hair in his fist, and came like a geyser. He slumped against the shower wall like a rag doll…wet and used. Emily got to her feet, turning off the shower before pulling him out. She wrapped them in one big bath sheet, making her way to the bedroom and the bed. She laid him down, both drying and teasing his body with the towel. Jason moaned, his eyes still closed.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

That was usually his line but Emily had no problem with role reversal. He did as she said, his look a bit dazed. The crooked grin on his lips made her smile.

 

“Do you feel good, Special Agent Gideon?” she asked.

 

“Very good.”

 

Emily leaned over him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

 

“Do you like it when I'm on my knees?”

 

“On your knees, on your back, or riding me like a thoroughbred. Every minute of it is a turn on.”

 

Jason took hold of her hips and moved her to exactly where he wanted her to be. Her slick wet skin moving on his made Gideon groan. She ran her tongue across his lips, a devilish grin on her face as he poked his out to play. She moaned into the open-mouthed kiss that Jason deepened as he rolled them on the hotel mattress.

 

Missionary sex was not her favorite position but he shined in that arena. He was also an expert in doggy style but they rarely indulged as seeing her face in ecstasy was very important to Jason. He loved her on top and got used to spooning but Emily usually gave in to his strong suit. It was better for them both in the end. Tonight, she took his face in her hands.

 

“You don’t have to, Jason. I do things for you because I want to; it’s never about reciprocity.”

 

“You should feel as good as I feel.” He whispered.

 

“I do.”

 

“Just let me touch you, Katya. Let you feel you…please.”

 

Emily bit her lip, letting go of him. How could she turn that down? She could never turn down the shivers that ran up her spine when his lips were on her skin. Jason Gideon could be rough. He could be brutal when they both wanted it. He could also be smooth and gentle. He could bite, nip, kiss, and suck. He could make her pant and grip the sheets, calling out his name as her mind faded to blue. He loved her breasts, loved to play with them, as if he had all day. Her nipples, so hard and receptive to the slightest touch, called out for him. He would wet them, blow on them, suck them hard and then soft, bite and make her grimace in that delicious blackness between pleasure and pain.

 

It was like being a young woman again, without the guilt. Naked bodies grinding against each other, hot passionate kisses as the feelings took complete control. He always came first, all over her, which slightly embarrassed him and made her smile. But he kept going, and soon she was seeing stars, his name moaned louder and louder until she could almost see it in front of her face…Jason, Jason, Jason…

 

“JASON!”

 

Soft kisses as he brought her down from death-defying heights. Emily’s whole body tingled; it felt as if she was floating over the bed. She turned her head, kissing him deeper; wanting him closer than it may have been possible for him to be. Jason grinned, pulling away from her lips and curling his naked body around hers. She loved that, loved being covered by him, protected, and held. Emily could not describe the feeling…she never had it with anyone else. She was not a cuddler, wanted to be but never quite was. With Jason, it was completely different. She just listened as his breathing went from labored to normal, his cheek resting on her shoulder. Damn, she needed a cigarette…it was that good.

 

“Hey Doc?” she broke the comfortable silence.

 

He had not heard that name in some time. It was something she called him in the Academy. The first time she had him she called him Dr. Gideon; was used to that from her professors at Yale and then Harvard. He told her that he wasn’t a doctor; he only held two Masters Degrees. Still, occasionally Doc slipped out and it was always something that could make Jason smile. Tonight was no different.

 

“Mmm hmm?”

 

“Do you remember when you came to see me in New York for Christmas?”

 

“I'm never going to forget it.”

 

“I told you I adored you.”

 

“You did.”

 

“Well I do, Jason. I truly do.”

 

“I know. You mean a lot to me, Emily.”

 

“OK.”

 

“OK?”

 

“Yeah.” She nodded, taking a deep breath. “I just…when you worry and you're upset I want to make it better. I always want to make it better.”

 

“You should know that you can't always. You can be here though,” he kissed her neck. “You can be here.”

 

“I'm not going anywhere.” Emily replied.

 

Jason didn’t know how long that was going to be so. He would just hold on until she pulled so far away he could not reach. Of course, there was a chance he could do the same but holding her as he was, feeling her close, it seemed improbable. 

 

“We should sleep.” he said, to keep from saying anything else.

 

“Will you be able to?”

 

“I hope.”

 

Moving away from her was hard but it only took a moment to get under the sheet. Emily spooned with him, exhaling as he wrapped her in his arms. She fell asleep to the soft sounds of Jason whispering sonnets in her ear. The morning would come and with it the obstacles of the case, the team, and the individuals sleeping in bed. They would both hold off leaving the illusion for as long as they could. They would both fight turning the illusion into reality.

***


End file.
